Neji's Birthday!
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Ultah Neji! Kejadian apa yang akan terjadi! Lampu tiba-tiba mati dan ...? Awas! Gaje total!


**Desclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Hweheheheheh~! Fanfic gaje! My first fanfic! **

* * *

Ulang tahun Neji Hyuuga!

Semua murid SMU Konoha berkumpul di ruang kelasnya Neji, kelas 11-I. Sebenernya, di kelas ini cuma ada dua murid yang sekelas sama dia, yaitu Lee sama Tenten. Biasa, lah, Lee itu temen sebangkunya Neji, gara-gara nomor induk mereka berdekatan. Sedangkan Tenten? Ada yang bilang mereka pacaran, sih ... tapi masih sebatas **gosip** aja.

Tenten ditugasi beli kembang api dengan tulisan 'Neji' –ini ultahnya Neji atau adek author, sih?– –Author di Hakke Hasangeki Neji–

Sedangkan Lee dan Sakura disuruh bikin kue ultahnya Neji. Lee memang ngga bisa masak, dia cuma disuruh ngebawa kuenya nanti ke sekolah. Sakura yang sepenuhnya masak.

Naruto sama Sasuke katanya disuruh dekorasi ruangan, bareng beberapa temen lainnya, kayak Hinata _and_ Kiba.

Sisanya, disuruh beli hadiah surprize buat Neji.

xXxXx

Malam telah tiba.

Neji yang ngga tau apa-apa tiba-tiba dapet SMS dari orang nggak dikenal, isinya : _Datanglah ke sekolah! Teman-temanmu jadi taruhannya!_

"Bahasanya tidak enak ... lagi pula, apa maksudnya jadi taruhan ...?" Neji Cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil nebak, _pasti ulah Naruto_ ... Tapi, mau tak mau Neji berangkat ke sekolah malem-malem gini. –klo author pasti udah merinding sambil gigitin kuku tangan– Sedangkan yang lainnya, udah sibuk ngatur-ngatur.

"Hoi! Hadiahnya taruh sini aja!"

"Ini ngapain ada badut towet-towet di sini? (?)"

"Mana kuenya ...? Hoi, Lee!"

"Baik-baik kapten!"

"Tenten! Ambilkan kembang apinya!" suruh Sasuke sok merintah –author balas dendam sama Sasuke yang dibencinya–

"Eh, iya!" Tenten mengambil kembang api yang sudah dibelinya, lalu melangkah buru-buru menuju meja tempat korek ditaruh. Karena buru-buru plus ceroboh, Tenten kesandung kabel lampu.

Tenten kesandung _and _pastinya jatuh. Ditambah lagi, lampu mati gara-gara kabelnya keinjak Tenten.

_Buk_! Tenten nggak jatuh ke lantai. Ada yang megangin dia.

"Uh ..." Tenten berusaha ngeliat siapa itu. Habis, gelap, sihh ...! "Kamu siapa?"

"Kalian sedang apa ...?" tanyanya. Suara itu ...

"NEJI?" teriak semua yang ada di tempat itu.

Lampu dinyalain sama Shikamaru yang lagi menguap sambil ngomong _klo lampunya mati lebih lama dari ini, gue pasti uda ketiduran tauk!_

"Hoi, hoi ... kalian ngapain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, emm ..." Naruto yang ada di deket pintu balik arah. "Se, semuanya! Dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu ... dua ... tiga ..."

"Krik krik krik –suara jangkrik nakal punya Shino–" ntu jangkrik bikin wajahnya Naruto merah ...!

"Ng, Neji, lepaskan aku ..." sahut Tenten agak kepikiran, bakalan ada hal yang bikin dia kesel seumur hidup.

"Cie Tenten! Itu hadiah utamanya Neji, ya ...?" tanya Ino keras.

"INOO! DIAAAM!" jerit Tenten. Neji masih berekspresi tenang dan polos. Kayak ngga tau apa-apa. Mungkin ... dia memang ... BATU!

"Iya-iya ...! Eh, ng ..." Ino garuk-garuk kepala dengan tatapan waduh-bukan-surprize-lagi-nih!

"Ini kejutan ulang tahunmu! Tapi ternyata ketauan!" seru Sakura.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini ..." Neji masih tetap tenang. "Siapa yang punya ide begini ...?" Semua melongo, terus tatap-tatapan.

"NARUTO!" teriak semuanya sambil nunjuk wajah ngga bersalahnya –kenapa bersalah?– cowok berambut pirang ini.

"Aku kan bukan anak-anak Naruto," ucap Neji pelan. Naruto nyengir.

"Yang penting Neji seneng! Hahaha!" tawanya ngga jelas. Lalu, Naruto melangkah ke pintu keluar."Yang penting lagi, kalian ingat satu hal ...!" "TANGGAL 10 OKTOBER ADALAH ULANG TAHUNKU!" Semuanya melongo.

"Ada udang di balik batu rupanya ...,"

Semuanya (selain Naruto) ngelingkar. Detik berikutnya, semua sibuk bisik-bisik.

"Kita tidak akan merayakan ultahnya, kan?" Sakura mulai duluan. Tenten geleng-geleng cepet.

"Nggak bakalan!"

"Ta ... tapi ... bukankah dia sudah membuat perayaan ini untuk Kak Neji ...?" Hinata ngebelain Naruto.

"Diam Hina! Kalau ngebelain bocah itu, mendingan kamu pulang!" teriak Ino. –author balas dendam sma Hinata yg jga dibencinya ...!–

"Lagi pula, akhirnya aku juga tidak terkejut dengan hal ini ..." Neji melipat tangan di dadanya seperti biasa.

"Kita sepakat ngga akan bikin perayaan buat dia, oke?" Sakura ngga mau kalah. Semua ngangguk.

xXxXx

"Ng ... Neji ..." Tenten manggil Neji yang udah jalan ke rumahnya. Mereka udah bubaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku lagi jatuh tadi ...?" Tenten niruin gayanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya memastikan keadaan di kelas saja, dengan byakugan. Ternyata memang ada yang aneh ..." Neji menghela napas.

"Thanks, ya ..."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal tadi," Tenten membuang muka. "Aku ... duluan," lalu, dia lari ke rumahnya.

"Cih ..." gumam Neji. Kali ini, ia tersenyum tipis ...

xXxXx

* * *

**Hooaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gilaa! Wagu banget ceritanya! Sama sekali ngga nyambung! Bahasanya juga! Masa Neji ngomongnya pake bahasa kayak gitu, sihh? **

**Neji : Aku benar-benar jadi korbannya ... **

**Yuka : Hweheheheh! Itu resikonya punya fans kayak Yuka! Hahahah! **

**Tenten : Adegan itu ... hh! Yuka! APUUUSS! **

**Yuka : Ngga mau! Week! –ditendang Tenten– **

**Apapun yang terjadi,, REVIEW!**


End file.
